


All The Lights

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2019 (SFW) [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Rika mention, F/M, Prompt: Make a Wish, unnamed child - Freeform, yoosung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Yoosung contemplates the different types of wishes he's made throughout his life so far.





	All The Lights

    It wasn’t strange for Yoosung to make wishes, especially as a child. 

    Toys, surprise visits to theme parks and hopes for extra sweets were common up until about middle school. Then Rika came to him as family and showed him that there was more to life and happiness than shallow self-indulgence.

     It was at that point he had begun wishing for the ability to do well for the sake of others, if only to better understand the mindset of the magic that seemed to power Rika’s words and actions.

     When that magic failed to save her, and she disappeared from everyone’s lives after he had given his all to graduate and enter the most prestigious university in the nation—Yoosung didn’t make wishes that year, nor the year after that.

     Wishes only mattered when you had hopes and goals, and those had vanished with the only person to show him he could be part of something larger than himself.

 

     Then hope re-emerged in a storm of chaos, leaving no time or room for doubt and hesitation; just a glimpse of a dream and the desperate desire to become strong enough to protect and see it through to fruition:

 

_‘Let me be enough to protect her!’_

 

     His prayer was answered, though not without cost.

     Still, Yoosung thought it was a small price to pay to finally see a future where he was an active participant instead of an existing reactionary—and he had gained so much more in the woman who had chosen him.

     It still amazed him at times; she had chosen  _him—_ him! Against a gathering of prodigies, talents and other polished anomalies, she had reached out and decided that he was the diamond in the rough with such confidence that he could do nothing but believe her.

     One night, as he lay in his own bed for the first time after the hospital discharged him, he peered through his curtains to see a smattering of faint stars; rather than looking for the brightest, he acknowledged every one of them before whispering a new dream to himself:

 

_“Let me become the person she believes I am.”_

 

* * *

 

     There was a period of time after that where Yoosung didn’t make any wishes for a while, as he was too busy making them into reality.

 

     This didn’t mean he’d stopped looking to the stars or blowing out candles.

 

     Yoosung looked to the stars after every date and still paused before blowing out his birthday candles.

 

     But the intent behind the occasion was different; rather than pray for some vague luck or abstract goal, he simply regarded the glimmering lights with a respectful reverence and a quiet gratitude, only hoping to not lose his way again.

 

     It wasn’t until years later, at about 3:49 in the morning while standing next to a crib that Yoosung found something else to wish for.  

    His new desire wasn’t something as grand or materialistic as a bout of wealth or notoriety in his field, nor was it overcoming something he considered to be a failing of his.

    Letting his eyes drift over the form of his sleeping wife…and then back to the slumbering infant before him, Yoosung pulled the little blanket over the baby’s chest and gently held his hand over the tiny heartbeat; so small but very strong, made of the best parts of their love.

     Yoosung didn’t have anything else to wish for, but he looked to the night sky, thanking them silently before uttering his next wish:

 

“I always want to be this happy.”

 


End file.
